The 224th Hunger Games: It is happening
by AlisonBlock
Summary: Imagine it. There was no Katniss, no Peeta. The 74th hunger games went as any other hunger games did. Now, it is 224th annual hunger games and the tributes will be sent to the arena. Who will die and who will survive. We shall see. But no one is safe, not in the hunger games. People will watch.
1. The Reapings

The Reapings

Capitol

Perrista was walking through the room, twisting into a curl one of her green hair. Just few minutes before the reapings start. She was a huge fan of hunger games and she couldn't wait until she sees the tributes. The television has switched on and she immediately turned her gaze. Her lips curved into a smile as she took a seat on her expensive leather couch. District one. Few shots from the district itself and then the camera focused on Martrié, the district one escort, who was now making her way to the podium. She had a blue wig with neon pink dress. As for accessories, she wore green neon earrings, bracelets of the same color and her make-up was yellow, that when you looked at it, it hurt your eyes. This was a bit much, even for a capitolan.

„Ladies and gentlemen! This year's 224th annual hunger games! May the odds be ever in your favor! "

Perrista rolled her eyes. She knew Martrié and her sense for dramatic effect way too much. Not to mention, Martrié supported Hunger Games more than anyone, and every time she had the chance, she'd never forgotten to mention it.

„This is so exciting! We will start with the ladies! Get ready ladies. " Mertrié twirls', keeping her bright smile and runs with her finger through the papers with names written on it. She takes some time and then she finally pulls her hand out of the reaping ball. Her smile widens, as she reads the name.

„Emerald Howl!"

The camera moves to the square full of people from district one. Everyone turned their sight on a blonde girl with long green dress. She looked like from a higher society. Her eyes were full of shock and waited for someone to volunteer for her. But nothing happened and she was forced to walk to the podium.

„Come here, dear. Now, for the boys!" She made a small pause, raising her hand like a little chihuahua would do, and moved to the reaping ball with names of the boys.

„Leon Deriét!" She shouts and put her hand on her hip.

„I volunteer!" A young boy screams and the camera takes a closer look at him. He didn't look of a much fighter, but oh well, one never knows.

„We have a volunteer! Excellent! Now, what's your name boy." Mertrié asks, when the boy's at the podium.

„Brows. Brows Thenret." The boy answers, holding his head high. He looked like he despises everyone in the square.

„Ladies and gentlemen! This year's district one tributes!" Emerald and Brows shakes their hands and Martrié interrupts the moment of silence by her voice one more time.

„I feel like this year's going to be interesting! Goodbye district one! As to you, our tributes. May the odds be ever in your favor!"

Perrita smiled and watched the rest of the reapings. She made a list of the tributes attending hunger games this year:

District one: Emerald and Brows

District two: Katrina and Cedric

District three: Kirsten and Matt

District four: Bea and Ronald

District five: Yvaine and Nikolaus

District six: Ayleen and Spencer

District seven: Persephona and Jack

District eight: Lana and Ralph

District nine: Cassandra and Ichabod

District ten: Chelsea and Bog

District eleven: Irma and Chuck

District twelve: Tanya and Trent

„This year's hunger games are truly going to be interesting." Perrita smirked as she eyed the list of tributes and stood up to prepare for the great capitol party.

AN: I've written this from the Capitol's view, because, I don't know, I just thought that writing about reapings from each district would be too long and maybe a bit boring to you. So I made it this way, but everything else will be written from the tributes point of view.


	2. Goodbyes: Matt, Bea, Ayleen, Ichabod

**Matt's POV**

'This is it' I thought, sitting in the room, where I was supposed to say goodbye to my family and friends. It is going to be very quick. I don't have friends and my family will probably be glad, that they get rid of me. I chuckled bitterly and watched the door open. My little brother steps in, peacekeeper make us know, that we only have five minutes. I am left there speechless and Walter runs to be and hugs me tightly.

„I don't want you to go." He whispers and I feel his warm tears on my shoulder. I move him closer to me and whisper back the quiet „I know."

„You will win and you will come home as a victor." He says and looks a tme, his face is sad but full of hope and faith. Faith in me.

„Of course I will." I respond, not sure if I'm more convincing him or myself.

„Mum and dad wanted me to give you this. T-t-they would come, b-b-but, they have b-b-been v-v-very busy." I expected that. Why would they come to see me. I smile at my brother, realizing, how much it hurts me to abandon him like that. He opens his hand and I spot a little silver button on his palm.

„It will bring you luck." He smiles and I hug him for the last time, before the peacekeeper comes to separate us.

**Bea's POV**

My whole family is standing in front of me. Dad is shaking his head, mum is crying, aunt and grandma just look a tme in support and my two sibling are sitting on my lap, resting their heads on my shoulders. I couldn't wish for better family. That's why I did it. That is why I volunteered. So I can win, come home as a victor and assure them a better life. A life they deserve. They stand there like this for another minute, when my father spoke.

„Why, B. Why would you do it."

I stretched, which made my younger sister groan in displeasure and made herself comfortable again on my lap.

„I've already told you dad. I want a better life for you. For us. This is my chance. Trust me, please."

„We trust you B, but we are worried about you. We love you so much." My mum says, her cheeks wet from the tears and she pulls me into a hug, squezing my siblings. I return her hug and I think again about how things will get better. I've always been an optimist and if I am here to survive, which I am, I need to have the image of my family every time in front of me. It will be the thing that will show me light, when I will feel like giving up. Nothing can stop me.

Ayleen's POV

I sighed, waiting for my mother to come. I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted to be in the hunger games. But district six isn't known of a great amount of volunteers. And the cherry on the top of a cake is, that my very best friend made i tas a male tribute. Can't believe my luck.

„Ayle." My mother calls me. I didn't see her come, that's why I jump a little.

„Oh. Hey, mum. Didn't see you come." My hands are sweating and my mother just stands there and stares at me. It has always been just me and her. If I die, there's no one who will take care of her.

„Promise me, you will be okay, mum. I've talked to Spenc, his family is there for you, if you needed anything, they will help you. " I said quickly. I knew, she doesn't care about this, but I do.

„If you see anything, anything, promise me you won't founder." Obviously, I meant, that if she sees me die. But I didn't want to put it that way. She nodds slowly and that's all I need for now.

**Ichabod's POV**

I stare at peacekeepers. And I stare and stare. My friends have left just few minutes ago, wished me luck, hugged for the last time and left. My parents died, during a small district rebellion, that didn't end up well. I was in my grandmother's care, although I was the one who was taking care of her. I don't expect her to come. She is old and ill and every move does her a problem. It doesn't mater to me. I know she's there outside, that she loves me and waits until I come home. In fact, I'm glad she didn't come. I couldn't face her and lie to her face, that it's going to be alright. That I will come home, win and we will be happy again. I knew none of this would happen. I'm not good at fighting nor do I have a genious brain. I have the smallest chance as anyone could ever have.


	3. Train Rides: Distric two, five and eight

**District 2**

_Katrina's POV_

I take a deep breath, my lungs filling with a fresh air. I close my eyes, resting my head on slightly opened window. My dark brown hair is waving around me, tickling me on my face. I feel a warm breath on my shoulder and corners of my lips form into a smile.

„You know, I feel like a star-crossed lovers." He said, putting a small kiss on my shoulder. I put my hand on his face, not turning to him.

„We're not lovers." I respond, keeping my smile. I feel, he's smirking, when he speaks again.

„Not yet." My smile widens and I finally turn to face him. He's perfect. We have been going out for some time, just to kill the boredom. We first met at the academy and I fancied him from the very frist time we've met. My face saddens, as the reality hits me.

„Only one of us comes out alive. You know that, right?" Of course he knows that, how couldn't he. He doesn't respond and stands up.

„Brutus wants to meet us. We should come." I nodded and stood up too, walking through the door to meet our mentor.

**District 5**

_Nikolaus's POV_

Our mentor was sitting with us, explaining every possible danger we can meet with. She was tall and dark, she could be something around 40. It seemed she takes her responsibility serious. I wasn't listening to her, it wasn't worth my attention. I couldn't say the same about the girl. I don't remember her name anymore, but she was listening like a good student would. It wouldn't surprise me, if she had a paper and made notes. I shook my head and lifted my sight, when our mentor left, giving me something that was supposed to be a bad look. The tribute girl looked at me.

„You weren't listening at all." She exclaimed. She looked sort of beautiful, with her long blonde hair and green emerald eyes. When i didn't say anything, she cracked with her fingers in front of my face.

„Hello?" She asked, obviously annoyed with my behaviour.

„My apologies, I just assumed it was not a question, therefore, I felt no need in revealing my opinion." I simply said and stood up. I wanted to leave this room as soon as possible. The girl stood up with me and continued talking.

„It is called conversation. One person says something, you respond. Isn't this, ringing a bell at all?"

„I guess not." I answered, not meeting my gaze with hers. I walked to my room and sat on the bed. The girl followed me and sat opposite me.

„This is my room. Yours is in the opposite side of train." She didn't move a muscle and responded immediately.

„I know." She stated and looked at me like I was an idiot.

„Listen to me, girl. I am not in a mood for chit chat, sorry if that disappoints you." I snapped, realizing I may be too harsh to her. After all, she's done nothing but been polite. She ignored it and put her hands on hips.

„This _girl_ has a name. I'm Yvaine." She smiled and reached out her hand. I shook her hand as a mater of a polite gesture.

„Nikolaus."

„I know. Unlike you, I remember names of the people I'm about to spend next hours with."

**District 8**

_Ralph's POV_

As I found out later, our mentor is a wreck of a person, who is not willing to help us my any chance. Great. I can now just hang myself there, making it easier to others. I watch Lana, the female tribute. She holds her knees close to herself, staggering. She shivers and whispers words, that make no sense. Her red hair covers her as if some sort of protection. This is bad of me, but I am actually grateful for this. If she's mad, then I have a better chance in winning this thing. I shake the thought in a minute. I have no fighting skills, I am younger than most of the tributes and our mentor is a drug addicted man. It would be a miracle if I won. And miracles don't use to happen. At least not in the world, where I live. In a world full of pain and torture. World where kids are sent to fight to death. This just doesn't feel right. I'll never be able to see my family, my friends again. I'll never be able to run through the woods with my sister as we used to. Everything has fallen apart.

* * *

AN: Please review, what do you like, what you don't like, I like the critics, I just want to know how I can get better :3 I also plan to make a tumblr page to this fanfic, so you can get a Picture of how I imagine our tributes :)) enjoy


	4. Glitter of the Capitol

**Jack's POV**

I watched Persephona, who was looking out of the window, waving the Capitolan people and sending them kisses. I rolled my eyes at her behaviour and focused on my book rather than on the loud sounds from capitol.

„It is pathetic," my mentor started, waiting to have my full attention, then continued, „but that girl knows what she's doing. This is what games are about. You need to make people like you. You've said that you are not good in fight, so this is the onlychance how to get sponsors. They will keep you alive. You will need water, you will be starving or you will need medications, they are the ones who can help you. Now, they won't help you unless they like you. Make them like you." He made and emphasis on the word ‚like'. I couldn't say anything, because he was right. But it seemed wrong to me. I don't care, if my attidute will kill me. When the time comes, I will be ready. Persephona stopped waving and she came to our table, her dark hair waving behind her.

„It's time." She sounds so excited. I wish I had an attidute like her. Then maybe, I could survive. I'm young, everyone will see me as an easy swag. I may be in a bigger danger than I realize. We got off the train, and I looked at people from the Capitol. They couldn't be more crazy. All those colors. It hurts my eyes. Persephona was enjoying the attention waving, smiling. I never judged anything, but it felt like she's a bit vain. And also a bit cruel. In the minute we stepped in the train, she made sure to let me know, that kid or not, she will still kill me without a blink of an eye. In my opinion, she is scary. Pretty, but scary.

**Persephona's POV**

We were walking to the place where we were supposed to stay at. The mentor and that little kid, were with me. Not sure where did Riley, our escort, go. We stepped in the elevator and I leaned against the wall. Our room was on the seventh floor. I expected it to look a bit better, but well, it doesn't mater. It is just temporary. Once I win, I will buy an apartment so big, that I will be getting lost in it. But the boy looked impressed by our room. Children are so easily impressed. I walked to my room, ignoring the sounds our mentor was saying. I won't be ordered by anyone. My bed was quite comfortable, though. The mentor bursted in my room.

„Ever heard of knocking?" I didn't care, that I was being rude, this man came to my room without any permission. Hell, I could have been naked.

„Persephona, I am being serious. You can't just go and leave whenever you want. The dinner will be in an hour, I expect you to come, so you can be informed, about tomorrow's training." I sighed and smashed the door behind him. Who does he think he is? He is just another loser, who won by an accident. Just like it's an accident, that I was born in district seven and not in a career district. I would fit there so much better. Their loss.


	5. The Parade

Trent's POV

I was standing with Tanya, our mentor and stylists. In a few minutes, the parade is going to start and I think the stylist could have done much better work. We were both in black with yellow helmets on our heads. I felt like an idiot. I looked at Tanya, who was too nervous to notice my gaze. I looked around and saw distric one's tributes, both dressed in blue. They looked wonderful. With dresses like that, they don't even need to try to gain sponzors. The sponzors will come to them. Can't say the same thing about us.

„Alright, remeber. You are the last district, so you will go last. Enjoy." The stylist clapped her hands and smiled at her work. Tanya and I, we both climb into our charots, which is attached to the black horses.

„Great, we couldn't be more black." I note sarcastically and Tanya shushes me, because the horses have stepped forward and we entered the glorious parade.

Brows's POV

I smile as our white horses with braided hair drags us the the centre of the charot parade. My partner, Emerald is smiling as well and waves at Capitolan people. I decided to do the same thing, maybe I get some sponzors that way. I had to admitt, that we looked beautiful. The stylist was very talented. Emerald wore long blue dresses over one shoulder. There were small blue jewelry on the dress and I wore a light blue tuxedo with a white tie. I felt uncomfortable, since I wasn't used on dressing like this. Capitolans were looking at us, waving us back. The atmosphere was unforgetable. For a second, I've forgotten, that in a few day, I will have to kill all of these tributes, including my partner Emerald. She looked so fragile, so naive. She will be easy to take down eventually.

Irma's POV

My short brown hair looked ridiculous with the short red dresses I was wearing. I looked at Chuck. We both looked ridiculous. Our dresses had nothing to do with our districts. But what have we expected, after all, we are just district 11. We can't expect to actually have a good stylist. Chuck shared my pain in this and I reached for his hand. He got the hint and we both raised our hands with intertwined fingers. I smiled as I saw the reaction of the Capitol. They loved it, just as I assumed.


	6. The Training Centre

Cedric's POV

I grab Katrina's elbow and drag her out of the others tributes. She gives me a puzzled look and I look around, making sure no one can hear us.

„I was thinking. Training days..." I didn't finish, but I didn't have to. She understood. She always understood me and that's why I love her. I haven't told her nor do I think I will ever tell her. But if it comes to that, that only the two of them are left, he won't hesitate and let her win.

„Aliiance. I get it. Well, like each year, careers stick together. It would be rude of us to break that tradition. But you are the only one I will trust in the arena."

„Likewise." I smirked and with that, we continued to the Training's centre. Katrina made her way to the archery and I went for the fighting place. I grabbed a sword and looked around. There were dozen dummy's. I smirked and cut off the first one's head, second one's arms, third one's head again and continued like this. Several people were looking at me, no wonder, I knew I was pretty good. After I was finished, I wipped the sweat off my forehead. I pretty red-haired girl came to me.

„That was pretty impressive. Care to make an alliance?" She asked in a soft seductive voice. She bit her lip and looked at me. This girl knew what was she doing.

„Sure, why not. You're a career, aren't you?"

„District four." She nodded her head and smiled one more time before she left to some blonde guy.

„What did she want?" I turned to see Katrina behind me. I smiled, happy to see her familiar face again.

„To make an alliance. I agreed. She looks like she could handle it."

„Maybe there are more things she would like to handle." Katrina replied bitterly. I couldn't help but notice the jealousy in her tone. I was amused and apparently, it was showing on my face, because Katrina shot me an angry look.

„I can't believe it. You are actually jealous." I chuckled. Katrina did not find it funny and punched me in the arm. She had quite a strenght, but I barely felt it. Then she kissed me deeply on the lips, wrapping her arms around my neck. Now, almost the whole training centre was watching us.

„You're mine." She whispered and left to the archery again. A wide smile was playing on my lips. I love it when she gets possesive. And for the first time, she didn't care that someone will see us. Which is quite a change, from yesterday, when she reminded him like hundred times, that no tribute can see them together. Women.


End file.
